Loud and Proud
by jojojojpjojo
Summary: Dean hasn't been able to come out as bi to everyone but when he meets a god-looking man who is almost angelic to him, he might have to tell the one person he's so afraid of telling. His father.
1. Pride Parade

Streamers flew everywhere as people were tossing confetti and party poppers exploded. There were so many colors and rainbow flags that they were all blended together and it made me feel dizzy. A girl got down on one knee on top of a float that was slowly going by and proposed to another girl. She nodded her head yes and they kissed as cheers spread through the crowd. I smiled a little but mostly, it wasn't my idea to be here.

Don't get me wrong, I am bisexual and I belong at a Pride Parade but I was sort of forced into going. Charlie, who preoccupied the spot next to me in being slammed against the fence that was between the crowd and the street, was the one who forced me, along with her girlfriend Alison. They had visited my tiny, cramped apartment multiple times to invite me to Pride. I had declined the first few times because, honestly, I would have rather stayed inside.

"Dean, c'mon it'll be so much fun!" Alison would nag, sitting on my couch. Charlie would then sit next to her and nod her head.

"Yeah, you'll have a blast." She winked at me as I shuddered. I silently begged her to stop by giving her a look.

"Charlie, I'm not going. You know I'm still in the closet." I would say, trying to defend myself and not go.

Then, I decided after much pleading that I should go because who was going to be there besides Charlie, Alison, and me? Tons of other people but no one I knew was queer.. The most recent time Charlie came to my apartment I had cut right to the chase and said I would go as she burst through the door.

"I'll go," I blurted out. Charlie had opened her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it when I gave my answer. She grinned.

"Dean, you won't regret it. You'll meet so many people and maybe even get a partner!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down. I shook my head at that idea.

"I'm only going just to… Become involved with my community." I said. Charlie scoffed and opened the door.

"Well… We'll walk together to the Parade. I have to tell Alison!" And then she was gone just as fast as she came.

And now I'm here watching men in rainbow speedos dance on top of a double decker bus and I had a Pride pinned on my good AC/DC shirt. And I was mildly enjoying it but I didn't want anyone to know that. Alison had her arm around Charlie and they looked like such a cute couple. I had a twinge of jealousy because they had a relationship that I could never achieve. Nonetheless, they were my good friends and I had to repress my feelings.

"Hey, I'm going to get some Pride merch. Want anything?" Alison asked, sliding her arm away from Charlie.

"Can I get a rainbow SnapBack and can you get…" Charlie glanced at me and whispered something into Alison's ear. I hid my eyes underneath my baseball hat, not wanting to look at them.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She smiled and squeezed her way through the crowd. I stared at Charlie suspiciously, about to ask her what she was whispering about until she gasped and pointed at someone in a group of people wearing and carrying the bisexual flag.

"Look, it's Chuck!" Charlie exclaimed. I glanced over at a messy haired man with dark eyes, who was holding a pole with the bisexual flag tied to it. I knew Chuck but only a little bit. I had met him at a party for a few minutes but I was quickly whisked away by Charlie introducing me to other people. All I knew was that he was an undiscovered writer who had a somewhat powerful sense about him. It seemed like he didn't notice it though because he's a pretty regular guy. He approaches us and pats Charlie on the shoulder.

"Hey Charlie! Good to see you." I could see a soft grin behind his beard. He turns to me. "Dean, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I breathed out a chuckle and scratched my neck. "It's been awhile. I didn't really talk to you that much."

"Yeah, I want to have an actual conversation. We'll have to make plans. I've got to go now but I'll have Charlie give you my number." He grinned again and walked off to join his group of people he was walking with. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. Charlie nudged me, snickering.

"Oh, can it, Charlie. I didn't know he was bi." I commented, leaning on the railing.

"Neither did I." She scoffed, mimicking my position.

While I was watching a bus full of pansexual people go by, I felt hands on my shoulders. I flinched and looked at who it was. Alison had draped a polyester thing across my shoulders. She grinned and scrambled back to her spot next to Charlie. I grabbed the material and realized it was a flag. It had my colors, blue, purple and pink on it. I inhaled sharply and resisted shoving it back in their hands.

"No, I can't accept this. No way in…" I started, shaking my head but Alison shook her head.

"No, I bought it for you, the polite thing to do is to take it." Alison ordered. I sighed.

"Dean, we just want you to have a little fun. You aren't in any danger here because everyone is queer. What happens at Pride, stays at Pride." Charlie smiled. I shrugged and put the flag begrudgingly around my shoulders again.

I couldn't tell them the reason why I was still in the closet. They wouldn't get it.

After about an hour I lost my shirt, my hat was shoved into my pocket, my voice was hoarse, confetti was in my hair and the bisexual flag I was given was being raised up above my shoulders, showing the world who I was. In that moment, I was so proud of who I was that I didn't care where my best AC/DC shirt was. I had a couple beers but I can hold my liquor so I was a little crazy, but mostly that was just the energy that everyone was giving off.

"It's the asexual bus!" Alison exclaimed, taking a swig of beer and leaning back against Charlie. I glanced at the bus of people and then started cheering because they were throwing asexual pins into the crowd. I draped the flag across my shoulders and raised a hand to catch one. The bus was still not close but close enough where I could see the people.

Then, I saw a man with dark, kind of messy hair holding onto the side of the bus. He had one foot out, eyes watching ahead and then looking out into the crowd. He had scruff which made him look sexier.

I watched him in amazement. He was really good-looking and I'd never seen him before in my life but I wanted to see him more. His piercing blue eyes which I could see from mile away were scanning the crowd. He was smiling and looked like he was having fun. He waved at people. Then, his eyes and mine made contact.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as his eyes were locked on mine and vice versa. The bus wasn't even past us but I watched as the man hopped down from the bus and jogged over to me. I studied his face closely, still fascinated over his blue eyes that were comparable to the sky. He slid a hand around my neck and pulled me towards him.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my lips parted along with his and we slid our lips over each other. The way he felt, his temperature, the way he knew where to perfectly place his hands, it drove me crazy. I grabbed a corner of the flag that was around my shoulders and brought it with me as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard hollering and whistling behind us. I smiled into the kiss and I heard the man chuckle. I broke away for a second and mumbled "I'm Dean," and smiled warmly.

"Castiel," He murmured and he smiled too. Then, I heard people calling his name on the bus. I sighed.

"I've got to go. I'll catch you around." He said, turning his head. I felt his warm hands slip away from my neck and I wanted them back as soon as he pulled them away. He turned to me again and smiled. Then, he rushed to get back to the bus that was passing by. I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie and Alison. Their mouths were wide open in shock.

"Did you know that guy?" Charlie asked.

"No…" I murmured, knowing that it was weird.

"Why? How? What?" Alison asked, clearly flabbergasted. I just shrugged and smiled.

"You look really happy. Dean, are you sure you didn't know that guy?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive. He was cute though." I turned back to see some people still grinning at me and whistling. I smirked and leaned against the railing. What a cutie. I smiled to myself.

Castiel. What a fascinating name.


	2. Winchester's Garage

"Dean!" Charlie called. "I've got some great news!" I pushed myself out from under the car I was working on. I sat up and grabbed a cloth that was laying next to my toolbox. I wiped my hands as she came bouncing my way.

"Alison found Castiel working as a veterinarian!" She shrieked, startling the whole garage. My co-workers looked at Charlie like she was crazy. I stood up and tried to quiet he with a look. My dad was here.

"Who's Castiel?" I heard the familiar voice ask behind me. I turned to see my brother, Sam, wiping off his hands with a dirty cloth.

"Nobody!" I quickly defended myself. "He's just…" A friend sounded too suspicious. I had no excuse and I felt that my voice stopped working. I didn't want to lie to Sam but he might tell Dad if I tell him the truth. I glanced at Charlie for help and she made quick eye contact with me. Then, she looked at Sam.

"Alison's brother. She hasn't seen him in awhile and she just saw him the other day so I was telling Dean here since…" Charlie smiled at him, showing that she completely blanked on the rest of her excuse. I faced Sam, seeing his confused expression.

"What's going on here?" He questioned. I swallowed.

"What she just said! It's Alison's brother and I'm friends with Alison so I want to know." I covered for myself. Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Alright, we can talk later." He had a disappointed face on. He's trusted me with so much and I knew I should've told him. I sighed as he walked away. The garage went back to work and I turned to Charlie. She grinned uneasily.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled. "I got excited."

"Yeah, no kidding." I breathed out. I looked over my shoulder just in case Sam was standing right there. Of course he wasn't, but I was still paranoid. "C'mon, Charlie, it's my break anyways. Let's go have lunch." I smiled and we both started to walk out.

"Dean, you going out for lunch?" A gruff voice called out as I was walking out of the garage. I turned my head to look at the source of the voice, not stopping. It was Bobby, who was just grabbing a wrench from his toolbox.

"Yeah, tell Dad I'll be out." I exclaimed. Bobby nodded.

"Hey, should we go to our usual spot?" I asked. She smirked and readjusted her backpack. Charlie never carried around a purse.

"I was thinking closer to the pet hospital."

"No way. I'm not prepared. What would I say? I mean, I would love to see him." I remarked.

"You sound like a whimp right now. Let me tell you that you already got the hard part out of the way. And he made the move right? So, obviously he likes you and you don't have that much tension." She explained. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, but…"

"Shut up." She shut me down. I smirked at her. Charlie always knew what to say. Then, her phone buzzed and she got it out of her back pocket.

"It's Alison. She said she's found a place that's right across from where Castiel works. You want to check it out?" She suggested.

I wasn't emotionally ready. What if this guy just kissed anyone at Pride Parades? What if he was actually a big jerk? What if he just wanted to be a one-time thing? What if it was just the energy and environment we were in that made us kiss? I looked like crap, my button up with the Winchester's Garage logo on it covered in grease. I didn't shave that morning so I had stubble. I sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed and she grinned.


	3. Stereotypical Coffee Shop

"Hey Dean!" Alison called, waving. A thing Charlie and Alison had in common was their energy. Alison was more relaxed than Charlie but when push comes to shove, they both were practically bouncing everywhere.

"Hi, Alison, long time no see." I smirked, knowing full well that the Pride Parade was just last week. We walked up to her and she lead us into the coffee shop. We found a table and sat down before going up to order food.

"So, his workplace is right across the street." Alison stated, pointing to the animal hospital. I swallowed and shook my head.

"No way. I am not going." I wasn't ready.

"Dean, honestly we talked about this. You've already got the hard part out of the way. Now go over and invite him to dinner!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No, c'mon it'll look stalkerish if I just walk in there." I tried to come up with the best excuse.

"Dean?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Castiel in a long white coat, covering a white button up shirt with a tie that was backwards. I could never forget that face. I looked at him in shock. Something about him told me he was messy but was oblivious to it. It was kind of cute.

"Hey… Castiel." I stumbled over my words. He was so attractive I didn't know what to do.

"What are you…doing here?" He asked, looking around. He seemed like he didn't want to see me. It would've sounded whimpy if I had said to see you.

"Eating lunch. What about you?" I asked.

"I work right across the street." He pointed to the animal hospital.

"Dean, we're going to get some food." Charlie said, standing up with Alison. They left quickly, giggling a little. They sometimes were like schoolgirls.

"Can I sit down?" Castiel asked, pointing to the chair next to me. I nodded, facing front in my seat. He slid into the seat and folded his hands in his lap. There was a brief silence.

"Listen, Dean, I…"

"I want to invite you to dinner." I blurted out, sounding a little too forceful. I wasn't mentally preparing for that moment at all. His mouth was open in surprise and I stared at the table. I wasn't going to look at him. What was he going to say when I cut him off? Was he going to say he was drunk? Was he going to apologize for being asexual? I didn't care about that anyways. Was he going to say it was a mistake? It was the heart of the moment?

"Yes."

What had he just said? I didn't process it thoroughly enough. My head whipped up and I looked him in the eyes. They were so blue my natural instinct was to just look down again. I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

"Good. Can… Give me your phone number." I always sound forceful when I'm nervous. I don't mean it, it's just me.

"Of course." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to me to put my contact in. I gave him mine and we exchanged information.

"I'll pick you up at 8." I said. "Do you have anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Yes, it's a casual restaurant, as my friend said when he was recommending the place to me." He shrugged. The way he talked made me think he hadn't had much social interaction. "I'll give you the directions once we're on our way." Castiel remarked, smirking. I nodded my head and we gave each other are phone's back. He was so proper and he spoke in full sentences. He seemed really educated. I didn't feel smart around him.

"Well, I should get back to work. Text me when you're on your way to pick me up." He smiled sweetly. His smile shined and I felt my cheeks get hot. I chuckled softly.

"Y-yeah, will do." I looked away, embarrassed that I was so nervous around him. My hands were sweaty and I hadn't realized I'd been gripping the chair. I glanced at my knuckles, which were white.

"I'll see you tonight." He sat up and walked out. Before he did, I saw him wave. His cheeks were red too.

"Holy crap, you did it!" Charlie came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Yeah, it was no biggy. I have asked tons of women out so a guy can't be that different." I bragged. To be completely honest, it was very different. Guys didn't show as much emotion as girls did. They just accepted or declined the offer as simply as it was given out.

"Well, then nice job." Alison walked around my seat and sat down in the spot Castiel was in. Charlie sat down next to Alison and across from me.

"We got you your favorite." Charlie handed me a cup of black coffee. I smiled down into my cup.

"Thanks, guys." I picked it up, warming my sore hands from gripping the chair. I knew it was August but it was already becoming a little chilly outside. I was always hot in my pants and button up (it's the standard uniform) but nowadays I have been comfortable in my clothing because of the weather. I glanced outside to see a small breeze flow through the air, judging by a girl's hair being blown in her face.

"So?" Alison asked. I raised an eyebrow as I sipped my coffee. "Tell us what he said, what you're doing." They both turned to me with the same smile. I put down the cup and exhaled loudly, creating a brief silence.

"Well, he sat down and…" I didn't go into detail and exaggerated some parts of the story and they loved it the entire time. They were eating up the information like high school girls hearing some juicy gossip. No matter how butch of a person you are, gossip is always great to hear.

"Well, that's fantastic!" Charlie cried, grinning. I stood up, grabbing my coffee, not realizing sooner that I had to get back to work. I was going to be late and Dad hated it when I wasn't on time.

"Ok guys, I have to go but I'll probably see you tomorrow and tell you everything." They nodded as I rushed out. I didn't dare to think what would happen if I didn't make it on time. My Dad is never in a good mood when I disobey him even though I'm in my mid-twenties. I try to defend myself when he's in those moods and make sure no else noticed, putting on a brave face. That doesn't always work though.


	4. First Date

I checked my phone, seeing if Cas texted again. He told me he would be coming down in a couple minutes. I was becoming impatient but I really wanted to see him. He probably wasn't wearing anything fancy but I wanted to see.

I saw the door of his apartment building swing open and Cas emerged. He was wearing a baby blue button-up with a tie that was backwards. His pants were black and they were dressy. I, unconsciously, smiled at how he looked like he tried way too hard with the backwards tie.

He walked towards my car and opened up the door to the front seat. He climbed in and sat down.

"Hi," He said, clearly nervous. I was too, so it calmed me. I wanted to let him know I was nervous too without outright saying it. I wanted to calm him down too.

"Hey. Where to?" That sounded very casual I saw Cas swallow and pull out his phone. He pulled up a map and pointed ahead.

"Just go straight down this road and then take a left at Cherry Ave." He directed. I nodded and began to drive.

There was an awkward silence as I drove. I heard the engine work as Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"How about some music?" I recommend, leaning forward to turn the volume up. There was some pop song that came on that I had no idea who it was. I didn't listen to nowadays music. Before I reached to change the music, I glanced over at him, seeing that he was nodding his head to the poppy, dancey tune. I smirked and left the song on.

"So, what is your profession?" He asked, tapping his fingers to the beat.

"I am a… mechanic." I hesitated before I proclaimed my work. I felt so stupid, telling him that I was a mechanic. You don't need school for that. You need a lot of schooling to be a veterinarian.

"Really? That's interesting." Cas said. "Take a left here."

I turned the steering wheel and we turned onto a small one way street. There was a line of cute townhouses on one side and on the other side was a restaurant that was very hipster and trendy. I saw it was filled but it looked like there were a few tables that were open. I slowly drove down the street and parked when I found a spot that wasn't far from the restaurant. I stopped the engine and opened the car door to get out. Castiel got out as well and the car doors closing echoed each other.

We walked across the street together, stepping onto the sidewalk and our hands brushed multiple times. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him trying to say something but he couldn't.

"I'm a mechanic because it's the family business." I said, trying to make light conversation, praying to God that this isn't going to be an awkward date.

"Oh really?" He asks, looking thankful for the conversation starter.

"Yeah, my dad owns the place and my younger brother and uncle work with me. Well, he's not my uncle, he's my dad's good friend. He lost his wife awhile back so he's working and staying with my dad and brother. I have my own apartment." I hesitated, waiting for Cas to say something. "I didn't mean to spill that all out."

"No, no it's fascinating. I just… I'm digesting it." He commented.

"What about you?" I asked, looking at him. His blue eyes looked my way and my heart skipped a beat. He was so breathtaking. I could get used to looking at him.

"Me? Oh, you don't want to know about me. I got to be a veterinarian because I like animals better than humans." Castiel said, nonchalantly. He seemed more relaxed than he did when he first got into the car.

We approached the restaurant as I told him that being a veterinarian isn't something you hear a lot of people doing. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks Dean. I've been wondering lately if this was the right career path I should've taken so it means a lot for you to say it's cool." Cas' smile was so adorable.

"How many?" A short woman with tan skin asked us, standing at a podium with a computer showing the tables in the restaurant.

"Two." I responded. Cas slowly slipped his hand into mine. I held my breath and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Alright, follow me." She grinned and grabbed a couple menus. I felt his hand grip tightly onto mine. The woman started walking so I followed her to our table, pulling Castiel with me. She sat us right by the tables that were seated outside so we got fresh air while not having to deal with bugs. We sat down and she placed our menus down.

"Thank you," I muttered as she walked away. It was just me and Cas.

There was another silence. I felt disappointed. Obviously, the kiss we shared was just because of the energy around us and we both probably had alcohol. Going on a date was probably a really bad idea. We just had one kiss that was amazing, it didn't mean that we would be a good pair. I watched as Cas fiddled with the end of his tie, head down.

"You know, it's backwards." I pointed out. His head whipped up and his cheeks grew red. A soft grin broke across my face.

"Oh, no I was trying to… I was just…" He stammered, searching for an excuse.

"No, no I think it's cute." I blurted out. I immediately thought that I should not have said that because grown men don't call each other cute but the red on his cheeks grew brighter.

"Thank… Thank you. I don't really know what to say because it's not every day someone calls my actions cute." Castiel picked up his menu and tried to hide his face. He was really cute which I thought wasn't possible for men who are in their twenties.

"Hello, gentlemen, I will be your waiter tonight. My name is Tom and can I take your drink orders?" A man swooped in and started pouring us some water. He was talking very fast and then once he was done pouring water, whipped out a notepad and pen. He glanced at both of us and saw Cas' red face.

"First date?" He asked, looking at my uncomfortable position. It was clear that it was awkward. None of us responded.

"Hm, I see. What would you like?" He asked, looking right into my eyes.

"Can I have a Coors?" I turned to Cas and saw him nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll have the same thing." Cas put down his menu. Tom nodded and wrote it down quickly. Then, he rushed off. It must've been a busy night. Another small silence as I coughed. I wanted to ask a question that had been on my mind for awhile. When I saw Castiel shift again, I blurted it out.

"Why me?" I watched as his eyes slowly trailed up my body and met mine. "Why did you kiss me?"

Castiel sat up and leaned forward instead of leaning back in his chair. I saw in his facial expressions that he was looking for an answer or more so as preparing himself. He sighed and shook his head.

"To be honest, you had this… presence about you that just drew me to you. I stared at you and I just… Felt something. And you're a good looking guy so I went up to you and kissed you."

"You think I'm good-looking?" I felt flattered that such a hot and handsome guy would say that about me.

"Uh, yeah. Have you looked in the mirror?" Castiel smiled. I chuckled and looked away. He was charismatic with that smile.

After that, we dove into a conversation about schooling and family life. Our drinks came and we had gotten our food just recently that we ordered after the drinks came. Tom looked happy that we were getting along.

I talked first about my family but when I asked about his family he looked at me and just told me that his family was less interesting than mine.

"I want to know about you, at least let me know what your parents are like?" I questioned. He didn't seem to want to spill out his life story even though I wanted to spill mine.

"They… I can't… I don't feel like talking about it. I just want to enjoy this date with you." He murmured. I sighed and knew that I shouldn't press on. I grabbed my burger and bit it.

"So, your brother seems unhappy lately?" Cas decided to bring up a difficult subject.

"Yeah, I mean, he's a great kid. All A's, fit, kind. He's brilliant and I see great things for him in the future. I mean, great things." I talked with my mouthful and put my burger down.

"But at work, he seems upset." Cas predicted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because, even though I've never met your brother or been to your workplace, it seems through the way you talk about him, you want him to stay. Although, you know his potential, you want him to be grounded to you." He blinked, looking as though he hadn't predicted exactly what was going on.

"Yeah… He wants to go off to college. Why are you a veterinarian? You should be a psychiatrist." I commented, sipping my beer.

"Well, I don't like interacting with people but I can read their body language and the way they talk about things. You talk about your brother so passionately. You must care for him." He smiled weakly.

"Cas, does your family accept you for being queer?" I questioned. That must be the reason why he doesn't like to talk about them.

"No, no. That's not the case in this situation." He shook his head. "What about you?"

"Uh, well," I chuckled, trying to ease the topic over. "They don't know yet."

"What?" Cas questioned, his blue eyes widening. "But you must've told your brother. You seem close."

"Yeah, well, I feel like he'll tell my dad. That's the one person I'm terrified of telling. He has more outdated views on people's actions." My eyes skimmed over the table, looking at the little details.

"But you seemed loud and proud at the parade." He commented.

"That's because there was alcohol and the feeling everyone was giving off made me get a little careless about my sexuality."

"That's absurd. If the people close to you don't accept you for who you are, then screw them." Cas' voice grew a little louder, showing that he was getting fired up.

"Calm down, Cas-"

"No, that's so stupid because your family loves you and if they do, then they'll accept you! It's none of their business who you love. Love is love and as much as I've heard that everywhere, it's true." He calmed down a little at the end, but nonetheless, his small little rant made me confident.

"You have strong feelings on this, Cas." I responded, after a brief silence.

"Here's your bill." Tom came by with the bill and set it beside me, soon rushing away. Castiel grabbed it before I could and smirked.

"Cas, I want to pay." I said, holding out my hand for him to hand it over.

"No, Dean, you picked me up so I get to pay. Also, you asked me out."

"Hand it over."

Castiel took the pen out of the pocket and signed it quickly, shoving his credit card in while he did so. He reviewed the receipt real quick before holding it up. Tom came out of nowhere and grabbed it from his hand.

"There. I've paid for it." He crossed his arm and looked at me, looking as if he won.

"I'm paying next time." I laughed but quickly realized what I had said. Would there be a next time? This date started out really awkward. Maybe next time it would be better, but what if he said no? I would love a second date, but what about him?

"Yeah, okay," He said, smirking. "But I have to pick you up and you get to pick the place." He chuckled.

I released a breath that I was holding in. He wanted to see me again.

"Here you are, have a lovely rest of your night." Tom dropped the bill back down on the table and Cas grabbed his credit card.

"Alright, let's go." Cas got up and pushed his chair in.

"Wait, what? Don't you want to sit a little longer?" Did he want to leave so soon? I didn't want the night to be over.

"Well, I kind of assumed you wanted to come over."

I inhaled sharply and my head automatically nodded. Wasn't he asexual? What was going to happen? Why was he inviting me over? Did he actually just want to hang out more?

We got out of the restaurant and got into my car. I turned the car on and we drove back the way we came.

"Do you not want to come over?" He asked when there were a couple minutes of silence.

"No, I'd love to!" I quickly defended myself but it sounded like I was lying.

"Do you not like asexual people?" Cas asked. He was genuinely curious why I seemed taken aback.

"No, no, no that's not it. Im' just surprised you invited me in." I explained. Cas cocked his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"well, typically, people invite someone in after a date when they want to..." I looked at him.

"What?" He questioned. I sighed.

"When they want to have sex." I finally said. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, I don't want that. I just want to talk more. I like hanging with you." He said. Clearly, he hadn't been on many dates.

I parked the car by his apartment and he looked at me.

"Alright, I'll come in." I agreed. I wanted to talk to him more anyways. I saw a small smile creep across his face as we got out of the car.


End file.
